Drabbles
by Starrdis
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles for NCIS. Some based off of dreams that I have, and mostly Tiva. Rated T just incase.
1. Regret

**A/N: **Yes, this is based off of a dream I had last night. It was rather vivid, so I decided to write a short drabble for it. Let me know what you think...should I add more drabbles to this story?

**Disclaimer: **If NCIS was mine...well, I wouldn't be sitting here writing FanFiction for it, would I?

* * *

><p>It was an accident. He didn't mean for his weapon to fire. It had only been a gut reflex. And now he stood, staring at the young girl's body on the cold cement ground. She couldn't be any older than fifteen, and now she lay motionless in a pool of her own blood, at it was all his fault.<p>

Tony couldn't move. He'd made the mistake of firing off his gun when he thought she'd been the criminal they were searching for. Th chunky Blackberry phone that Tony had mistaken for a weapon was flung a good twenty feet away. This girl had probably only been taking a shortcut home from school. Tony had been so strung up, deprived of sleep and food. He'd been sitting in that stakeout for two hours, so as soon as McGee nervously and quickly pointed out someone walking towards them, Tony didn't hesitate to fire. The girl was in the wrong place at the wrong time. But that didn't change the fact that Tony killed her. He had no excuse. And now the guilt and regret was eating him alive.

When Ziva came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, he nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned around to find her deep chocolate brown eyes boring into his light hazel ones.

"Tony, it was an accident. An honest accident," she said quietly.

He began shaking is head furiously. "A _fatal_ accident," he said, gesturing towards the girl's body.

Her face contorted into a look a pure sadness and understanding. Tony's eyes welled up and a few tears escaped, running down his cheek.

"What is her family gonna think? They're gonna hate me. I did this to their little girl. I took her life. I put a bullet through her chest, based on a stupid assumption," he said, his voice burning with anger and frustration.

"Tony, it is not fair to beat yourself up over this. Nothing can be undone now," Ziva said softly.

"I know, Ziva. But that doesn't mean I wish I could change everything. You don't know how terrible this is for me," Tony muttered.

There was a beat of silence.

"I do know," Ziva said. Tony shot her a confused glance.

"Back when I was with Mossad, I accidentally shot a teenage boy that thought was a wanted assassin. Their similarities were striking," Ziva admitted.

Another beat of silence.

"Ziva, I didn't know," Tony said.

"Easily one of the worst days of my life," Ziva sighed.

Tony summoned up the courage to once more look at the lifeless teenager's body on the ground. Fresh tears blurred his vision. Ziva placed her hand on his shoulder again.

"Tony?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"Please, don't ever feel like you are alone. It breaks my heart," Ziva said. She turned around and walked away, back towards their van.

_My heart was broken a long time ago, Ziva,_ he thought. But of course, he didn't have the guts to say it out loud. Adding to the list of things he regretted that day.


	2. Wish

**A/N: **This one is shorter than the first, but I didn't think I needed to make it too long. Not based off a dream, just something I thought of that would be cute. And sad. Or whatever. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own NCIS. *wakes up* Wait, maybe not.

* * *

><p>Tony stood at the large window by the bullpen, staring intently into the dark night sky. Ziva approached quickly and stealthily behind him, carefully leaning closer towards his ear, unbeknownst to him.<p>

"Tony!" she said, smiling as he jumped and spun around.

"Geez, Zee-vah!" Tony said, frowning slightly.

"May I ask why you are staring so intently into the sky?"

"I'm bored, Ziva. I wish I could just be outside instead of cooped up in here," Tony replied.

"And staring at nothing is so much better?" Ziva teased.

"Actually, yeah. Would you rather do paperwork?"

Ziva thought for a moment before replying.

"I guess not," she shrugged.

They stood there in silence, staring at nothing in particular, before something caught Tony's eye.

"Shooting star!" he exclaimed, his eyes lighting up, "Make a wish!"

Ziva was confused, to say the least. "Make…a wish?" she said slowly.

"Yes," Tony said, "when there's a shooting star, you make a wish on it. Quick!"

Ziva sighed but closed her eyes and made a wish. Just a stupid wish. A wish that there'd be less paperwork for them this week. She opened her eyes and let a small laugh escape.

"Okay, I wished. I swear I will never understand you Americans and your silly traditions," she said.

Tony opened his eyes, too.

"What did you wish for, Tony?" Ziva asked him. Tony looked taken aback.

"Can't tell you, silly! That'd defeat the whole purpose," he stated, very matter of factly. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps you just don't want to tell me what you wished for," Ziva said.

"Maybe," Tony mused.

Once again, they stood in a few moments of silence, just staring out at the city below them, and the star filled sky above.

"You did wish, didn't you?" Ziva asked, breaking the silence. She kept her eyes locked on the sky.

Tony glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, quietly taking in her beauty, admiring her smile, adoring her for being everything that she was.

And knowing that she'd never be his.

"Yeah," he said, "I wished."


	3. Euphoria

**A/N: **Yup, so, this one's shorter yet. Inspired by one of the prompts on the 500themes LJ prompt list. Which is a big list of prompts, by the way. PHEW!

**Disclaimer: **Really? Do you think that in the short time I started writing this story I went out and bought NCIS? Hahahahahaha NO.

* * *

><p>Every morning when she saw his face, she felt a quick, split second flash of what could only be described as pure euphoria. A shiver of happiness that she'd expect a teenage girl to feel eveytime she saw her crush. Only this was different, because this wasn't just a "crush". She wasn't sure what it was, but it was something. It had to be.<p>

She got that same quick, sharp feeling everytime their eyes met as they sat across from each other at work.

And she got that same feeling every time they stood too close and his arm accidentally brushed up against hers.

Not that she'd ever let this feeling show. She had been trained her whole life to keep her emotions hidden and stay professional. Always. So why did he have to come along and mess with her feelings, even though she knew he didn't mean to?

Despite her frustration, these flashes of euphoria were addicting, she had to admit. They gave her a rush like nothing else, even if they only lasted for less than a second.

But sometimes, a small wave of sadness would ripple through her as soon as she realized that there would be nothing more there. Only those ladybugs in her stomach—or whatever it was Americans called them, she couldn't remember—and it would always be like that.

Strictly coworkers. Because, if he had felt the same way about her, wouldn't they be together by now? Isn't that how it worked? At least, that's how it always worked in the movies Ziva had watched with Tony.

Ziva had dealt with unbelievable amounts of physical pain before. More than any average citizen could even fathom. But as she sat there, contemplating her situation, she realized that the fact he'd never be hers was the absolute worst pain she'd felt in her life so far.


	4. Fireworks

**A/N: **Hmm...this one just sorta came to me when I was thinking of my Fourth of July plans. And now I have that Katy Perry song stuck in my head. Great. Anyways, not really sure if there's any particular date and time you can expect me to post more drabbles. Inspiration just...appears, y'know? It'll probably be pretty random timing. But surprises are fun!

**Disclaimer: **I thought we went over this! NCIS is not mine...yet.

* * *

><p>"Tony, what are these?" Ziva asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She picked up the various small packages on Tony's desk and squinted her eyes, attempting to get a closer look.<p>

"These, Ziva, are _fireworks_," Tony said, adding emphasis to the last word.

"Oh…wait, I know what these are! They are those things that—umm—" Ziva began, snapping her fingers as she tried to remember exactly what fireworks were.

"C'mon, Ziva! Even people from the other side of the world should know what fireworks are," Tony said loudly.

"Well, believe it or not, my father did not often celebrate American holidays with us, especially ones involving…little exploding colors," Ziva said.

Tony couldn't help but smile at her description of fireworks.

"So…you've never seen a real fireworks show?" Tony said, mocking horror.

"Not a proper one, no."

"You could come with me to that empty lot behind my apartment building tonight," Tony said.

When Ziva raised an eyebrow, he quickly added, "And McGee and Abby, of course."

"I suppose," Ziva said slowly, as if she didn't already want to spend as much time with him as she could.

At that moment, Gibbs decided to march into the bullpen and interrupt their conversation.

"Don't you have work to do, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, not even pausing to look up at his team.

"Yes, boss, of course, boss," Tony said, rushing to get back to work. Ziva, too, sat back down at her desk. They were only working for a few minutes before Tony spoke up.

"So…nine o' clock? Tonight?" he asked.

Ziva chuckled. "Indeed, nine o' clock. Aren't you going to invite McGee and Abby, as well?"

Tony's smile fell ever so slightly.

"Right," he said, "them."

They worked in silence for another few minutes.

"Tony?" Ziva said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I knew what fireworks were," Ziva said.

"Figured you did. Who doesn't? What, did you use them to kill people in Mossad?" Tony joked.

"They are very handy when it comes to temporarily blinding victims," Ziva said, with a smirk on her face. Tony looked up from his work, rather surprised.

"Seriously?" he said nervously.

She just smiled. "Nine o' clock tonight, yes?" she said, standing up and exiting the bullpen, leaving Tony in shock.


	5. Caffeine

**A/N: **Not really sure where this one came from. The first drabble not centered around Tiva. Just my take on how Abby discovers Caf-Pow. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS, or 7-11. I guess I own Paul. I _wish_ I owned Caf-Pow.

* * *

><p>A nineteen year old Abigail Sciuto strode through the doors of the 7-11 store, bouncing her head to the beat of the music flowing out of her headphones. She sucked down the last of the her small Caf-Wow drink, screwing up her face in frustration as it ran out.<p>

"Finished already?" asked Paul, the cashier who was working at the time and who recognized Abby as a regular customer.

"Gimme a refill, Paul," Abby said, slamming down a dollar on the counter.

Abby watched in silence as Paul filled up yet another cup of the highly caffeinated soda.

"These things run out too fast, but they're deliciously addicting. Guess that's how people make money, huh?" Abby said.

"I agree," Paul said, handing her her drink. Abby took a long sip, and sighed with satisfaction.

"Y'know," Paul said, "I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but we're coming out with a new drink size, soon."

Abby's eyes got wide, and she leaned forward, propping her elbows up on the counter.

"Tell me," she demanded, glaring at the cashier.

"It's called a Caf-Pow, and it had at least three times more soda…and caffeine."

"Oh my God, I NEED that! Can I _please_ have some? Aren't there Caf-Pows here yet?" Abby asked.

Paul stared at Abby, considering whether to give this girl more caffeine or not. But her bright green puppy dog eyes made him cave in.

"Fine," he sighed, pulling out a giant plastic drink cup which made Abby's eyes go wide with delight, "but if anyone asks, you didn't hear about from me!"

"My lips are sealed," Abby assured him, partially distracted by the huge fountain drink.

"There you go. On the house," Paul smiled, passing over the drink.

"_Thank_ you, Paul! I owe you big time!" Abby said, happily sucking on the straw and smiling.

"No problem, Abby, you _are_ my favorite customer," Paul assured her.

Abby smiled even bigger and turned her music back up, striding towards the exit of the convenience store.

Paul gave her a small wave. "Tell Bert I said hi!" he said.


	6. Promise

**A/N: **Okay, this one is _really_ short, I know. And I apologize for that. But I just had to write this. Aww, poor tiny Tony. I just wanna squoosh him in a bear hug! Once again, this isn't a Tiva drabble, and I don't really know when more Tiva stuff will be up. But like I said, surprises are fun!

**Disclaimer: **NCIS is not mine. Otherwise, Tony and Ziva would be married, and the title of the show would be changed to "Tiva".

* * *

><p>Tony DiNozzo happily dug through his closet, on the hunt for his fishing pole and hat. Because today, his dad was taking him on a father son trip to the lake, to go fishing.<p>

Tony had never been fishing before, and he was extremely excited to be out on a boat, spending time with his father. This was a first, because Tony's dad never took him anywhere, and while he knew they were only going because Tony's mother had persuaded his father to take him, he was excited nonetheless. All night, the little boy had dreamt of catching the biggest fish in the world, his dad proudly smiling at him.

_I'm proud of you, son,_ he could almost hear his father say.

He hurried out of his bedroom and into the kitchen, where his dad was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper and sipping his coffee. Tony stood there for a moment before his father noticed him.

"Dad, are we going fishing today?" a seven year old Tony asked his father, bouncing on his heels, eagerness in his eyes.

"Not today, Junior. I'm busy," Anthony DiNozzo Senior replied.

"But…you _promised_," Tony reminded him, pouting.

"I said we'll go fishing tomorrow, didn't I?" his dad said with fake cheeriness, as he stood up and exited the room.

Tony slumped his shoulders, and watched helplessly as his dad left him standing there. His eyes welled up with tears, but he quickly wiped them away with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Yeah," he said quietly, even though he knew his father could no longer hear him, "but you said that _yesterday_."


End file.
